The Chosen Child of Darkness
by a dark hero
Summary: The chosen children now have to save the digital world from the dark masters and find another chosen child in the digital world
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own anything form of Digimon series just okamimon and kai.

The Chosen Child of Darkness.

The Eight Chosen Children have defeated VenomMyotismon, and when back to digital world to save it from The Dark Masters, but when they got there, they were attack by a small black and silver rookie level wolf like digimon, when the others were defeated well except for Tai, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon.

(Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Agumon and Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Gabumon and Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon and Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Tentomon and Joe Kido and Gomamon Joe Kido and Gomamon and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Patamon and Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and Gatomon )

Agumon and Gabumon warp Digivolve into Wargreymon (Agumon mega level from) and Metalgarurumon (Gabumon mega level form)

Then Okamimon Digivolve into ArufaOkamimon (Okamimon champ 'Champion' level, arufa okami=alpha wolf).

"Hell Inferno!" Yelled ArufaOkamimon as he aim the attack at the two mega level Digimon and when he was about to give another attack a voice told him to stop.

"That enough ArufaOkamimon!" Yelled the unknown voice as a small 9 year old boy walk out from behind a tree, then Tai and Kari eyes widen in shock knowing who the boy is.

"Kai is that you and what with the new style of clothing? you never wear clothes so dark before, just a black and silver jacket." Said Kari.

"Things change Kari, this is the me from years of neglect and pain of not having a family, and always being alone." Kai said in a monotone voice.

"You know this kid, Tai?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, his name is Kai and he has no last name but he was mostly Kari's friend and Kari was his only friend because no one else would play with him." Said Tai, "What happen to you Kai?, you were never like this before?"

"That was all a mask and this is the real me." Stated Kai.

"Kai are you a chosen children like us and do you have a crest and what kind is it?" Kari asked.

"No I'm not one of you, I'm a dark chosen child by Lucemon himself and I have The Crest of Darkness but I'm not fighting along side with you." Kai spoke.

"Why?" Asked Izzy.

"I'll show you, ArufaOkamimon, you know what to do" said Kai.

"Gladly." ArufaOkamimon.

Then ArufaOkamimon defeated the two mega level digimon and went back into his rookie form and claim onto his partner's right shoulder while the two mega's change back into their rookie form.

Kai and Okamimon started to walk into the forest but was stop when he heard Kari call out to him.

"Why are you doing this Kai? I thought we were friends." Said Kari.

"So did I." With that Kai left.

"Tai what have we done to force Kai to be like this?" Said Kari asking her older brother.

"I don't know Kari, but I wish I did." Tai said trying comfort his baby sister then the group started to walk around the forest.

**At Spiral Mountain**

"So there's another Chosen Child but he seems more interesting." Said Piedmon.

"How so?" asked Metalseadramon.

"His crest." Piedmon Stated.

"His crest?" Asked Machinedramon.

"Why his crest?" Asked Puppetmon.

"Because he has The Crest of Darkness and also his digimon partner is also interesting, I never seen a digimon like him so he must be new kind of digimon." Said Piedmon.

"Hmm, but for now let focus on the eight of them." Said Metalseadramon.

"Agree."

**With Kai**

"Kai, did you know those two people, you know the goggle wearing kid and the little girl?" Okamimon asked.

"I thought I did." Reply Kai.

"What happen?" Asked Okamimon.

"I don't want to talk about it and you know I don't like talking about my past." Said Kai.

"I know Kai but that girl Kari, the look in her eyes was something I couldn't understand." Okamimon wondered.

"That look was sadness, Okamimon, and why should I care." Kai said.

"Because it seem that you cause it." Said Okamimon.

"Whatever." Replied Kai.

Start of flashback.

_During the time Tai didn't leave for summer camp, Tai and Kari were playing outside more like Tai trying to teach his little sister to use a soccer ball when she pass out with a high fever and someone close by call for an ambulance and took her to the hospital with her brother, who had to wait in the waiting room when his mom and dad finally shown up and his mom starts yelling at him about his actions and carelessness, during the time she been in the hospital and Tai at summer camp, Kai been going to the park and wait for Kari to show up but never did for the past few days and he started to think that she turn her back on him and then a Dark Digivice and The Crest of Darkness shows up in front of him and then a portal opens in front of him and he walk into it and was sent to the digital world there he meets his Digimon partner Sukoshiokamimon (first form of Okamimon) a in-training level small wolf like digimon and so begins his quest._

End of flashback.

"Where are we?" Kai question.

"Look likes a beach, it should be safe for a little while." said Okamimon.

"Yeah so we'll stay here for now."


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I don't own anything form of Digimon series just okamimon and kai.

The Chosen Child of Darkness.

**with the group**

While The Eight Chosen Children walking through the forest, when all of a sudden they were attack by Metalseadramon

Agumon Digivolve too... Greymon.

Gabumon Digivolve too... Garurumon.

Palmon Digivolve too... Togemon.

Biyomon Digivolve too... Birdramon.

Gatomon Digivolve too... Angewomon.

Gomamon Digivolve too... Ikkakumon.

Patamon Digivolve too... Angemon.

Tentomon Digivolve too.. Kabuterimon.

The eight Digimon attacks the mega level Metalseadramon only to end up being defeated by him as the other three mega level Digimon have shown up Machinedramon, Piedmon and Puppetmon, all four mega digimon attack all of them at once but the eight chosen children and their digimon were save by Piximon.

"Piximon you said with all eight of us together we'll be able to win against The Dark Masters!" Yelled Tai.

"Yes. but I forgot about the Ninth, The Chosen Child of Darkness." Said Piximon.

"You mean Kai." Kari said.

"You know who it is." Said Piximon.

"Yeah, we ran into him but he attacked us with Digimon that called Okamimon." Said Tai.

"he's really mature for a eight or nine year old boy." Said Izzy.

"Yeah, he claims not to be a Chosen Child like the rest of us and that he serve a Digimon Known as Lucemon." Said Matt.

"So Lucemon has trick the small Chosen Child of Darkness to serve him to take over the digital world, this is bad." Said Piximon.

"I think it because of the fact Kai has no family, no friends and no one to be there for him, so because of that, it cover his heart in darkness and might have made him hunger for power." Kari suggest.

"I think Kari right." Concluded Sora.

"Ok enough talk go find him, while I distract The Dark Masters." Said Piximon.

**With Kai**

While Kai and Okamimon eating some cook fish on a stick when they heard a crash at the farther side of the beach, so they started running toward the crash.

**with the group**

While the eight Chosen Children was trying to make a plan to beat The Dark Masters, when they got attack by Metalseadramon again, so the Digimon when to their ultimate forms and around a few hours the eight Digimon were down and trying to get back up but couldn't.

"Hey ugly!"

Metalseadramon turn his head only to see Kai with his arms folded across his chest.

"So The Chosen Child of Darkness wants to fight one of The Dark Masters or finish off The Chosen Children." Said Metalseadramon.

Kai looks at the group and back at Metalseadramon.

"No I think I'll finish you off instead, ready Okamimon." Said Kai with a smirk.

"I"m always ready for a fight Kai."

Okamimon Dark warp Digivolve too... Kurai Enrō Okamimon (Okamimon mega level form)

"Dark Flame Tornado!" yelled Kurai Enrō Okamimon as he aim the attack towards Metalseadramon but he counter it with Ultimate Stream and try to use the same attack on Kurai Enrō Okamimon but he jump out of the way, "Dark Claw Slash!" shouts Kurai Enrō Okamimon as he claw out Metalseadramon left eye and shot a massive black fire ball into Metalseadramon's mouth, then Metalseadramon started to fade into data and Kurai Enrō Okamimon de-digivolve back into Okamimon and Kari walk up to Kai.

"Thanks for the save." Kari thank.

"I didn't do it to save you." Kai spoke.

"Then why did you pick a fight with Metalseadramon?" Kari asked.

"Because I wanted someone strong to fight." Kai replied.

"Kai, you're a Chosen Child just like us and we can really use you in the fight against The Dark Masters." Said Tai.

"Why should I help you, mostly you Kari." Said Kai.

"Because I'm your friend Kai and why are you like this?" Asked Kari.

"Because of what you did Kari."Kai said in a monotone voice.

"Me? what did I do to make you like this Kai." Asked Kari on the verge of tears.

"You stop being friends with me! that what Lucemon told me when you never came to the park to see me, he said that you didn't want to be friends with someone like me an orphan, some outcast!"

"That not true Kai, I was in the hospital during that time and I would never turn my back on you, what Lucemon told you was a lie and I thought Tai told you that I was hospitalize before he left for summer camp!" She yelled back at him.

"He didn't tell me and why should I believe you on what you say." Kai said back into him emotionless.

"She telling the truth Kai! don't blame her because she was in the hospital for my MISTAKE! and that I didn't tell you that she was in the hospital, so blame me instead because Kari was your only friend and the person who has ever been nice to you, she was the only person you can consider family!" Yelled Tai.

"And Lucemon is only using you Kai to get what he wants so please don't do what Lucemon says anymore and he lied about the Dark Chosen Child and you're really a Chosen Child like us." Said Kari.

"Kari, I can't truly be one of you because I've done somethings as Lucemon servant like destroyed poor Digimon who couldn't protect themselves." Said Kai.

"It's ok Kai, no matter what happens you're still my friend along with everyone here." Said Kari.

"Thanks Kari and sorry for being a jerk to you and Tai."

Then he felt Kari pull him into a hug with tears coming down her face.

"Kari why are you crying? was it something I did?"

"No Kai, it because Tai and I got our friend back."

"You two really think of me as a friend?" Asked Kai.

"Yes and our parents knows a couple who wants to adopt you." Said Tai.

"Yeah but when I got out of the hospital mom, dad and I couldn't find you." Said Kari.

"There someone that wants to adopt me, this is all Lucemon fault! I could of have a family that cares for me, I'll make him pay!" Yelled Kai.

"That the spirit Kai are you with us on defeating The Dark Masters." Said Tai.

"You know what Tai, I'm with you guys it time I fight along side my friends." Said Kai.

"That the spirit Kai and we got your back when you need us." Said Kari.

"Thanks Kari, what about you Okamimon are you on board with this?" Question Kai.

"Yes Kai and I want to make Lucemon pay for using us and making you lose your chance to be truly happy." Okamimon spoke.

Then the group with a newly added members to their team started walk to an unknown village that seem to be lifeless and destroy and no Digimon in sight.

"So the Chosen Children finally shows up." Said Puppetmon.

"What did you do to this village." Demand Kai.

"I was having some fun."

"You call destroying helpless Digimon fun, Okamimon take this guy down!" Yelled Kai.

Okamimon Digivolve too... ArufaOkamimon.

"Hell Inferno!" yelled Arufaokamimon as release his attack at Puppetmon then Puppetmon slug ArufaOkamimon with his giant hammer like weapon.

Agumon Digivolve too... Greymon.

Gabumon Digivolve too... Garurumon.

Palmon Digivolve too... Togemon.

Biyomon Digivolve too... Birdramon.

Gatomon Digivolve too... Angewomon.

Gomamon Digivolve too... Ikkakumon.

Patamon Digivolve too... Angemon.

Tentomon Digivolve too.. Kabuterimon.

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Pin Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Electro Shocker!"

All eight attacks hit puppetmon but did very little damage.

"Puppet Pummel" (Bullet Hammer): Packs gunpowder into its revolver-style hammer, then strikes with its strongest technique. This attack will cause the opponent to vanish without a trace, not just from the hammer's blow but also from the explosion of the gunpowder.

Puppetmon's attack hit all eight of the digimon then ArufaOkamimon get back on his feet and Digivolve into OmegaOkamimon

"Raging Flame!" yelled OmegaOkamimon as a fire barrage shot out of his mouth but Puppetmon dodge it then OmegaOkamimon use Black Flame Deathclaw right through Puppetmon chest then he fade into data as a sign of victory and they continue on their quest.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: I don't own anything form of Digimon series just okamimon and kai.

The Chosen Child of Darkness.

**The next day**

The group have already defeated Metalseadramon and Puppetmon and now they're walking through the desert, Kari and Kai letting out a soft cough every now and then and both of their digimon partners ask them if they're ok, so Kari say they're fine to their concern digimon partners until Kari collapse.

"KARI!" yelled Kai rushing over to her with very little energy he has left and Tai rushing towards them after hearing Kai yelling out his littler sister name, when he got to Kari, he notice Kai was about to collapse as well, and Tai rush over and catch him preventing him from hitting the ground then he carefully place him on the ground next to Kari very concern for his little sister and young friend.

"Ok I can understand Kari getting sick from being somewhere with extreme heat but Kai, I don't understand and from what he told me and Kari that he never got sick but now he has the same fever as Kari, so maybe he can't handle this kind of heat and by the look of how he breathing so heavily he must be badly exhausted making his fever worse for him, man I must be the worse older brother and friend to let this happen twice with Kari and once with Kai." Said Tai mentally kicking himself.

"Tai are they going to be ok?" Asked Sora with Concern in her voice.

"I don't know it seems Kari has a fever again and Kai has the same fever as Kari but by the looks of how he breathing so heavily means he must be badly exhausted making his fever a lot more worse then it should be and I don't know how long he been sick." Tai spoke not taking his eyes of the children of Light and Dark.

"Let me see what wrong with them." Said Joe.

"Ok." Tai replied.

While Joe looks over Kai and Kari trying to see if it anything more than a fever, luckily it was just a fever then both Kari's Crest of Light and Kai's Crest of Darkness led up and then two beams of light shot up to the sky from Kari's and Kai's crest and the two beams spiral around the other then faded back into the two crest.

"I think the Light and Darkness crest support one another so that might mean that both Kari and Kai are link to each other or they both support the other in their own way, it hard to tell." Said Izzy.

"I'll carry Kari on my back and Kai over my shoulder until we find a place where it cool and perfect to rest." Said Tai.

"Tai, can I carry Kai so it'll be little easier for you to carry Kari." Asked Sora.

"Sure, thanks." Said Tai.

"Just trying to help." Replied Sora.

Then Sora took Kai off Tai's shoulder and carry him like a little kid being carried by his or her mother then they stop at a bus stop (remember that everything in the digital world is not what it seems they found phone booth on the beach and a bus like vehicle on a rock in the middle of a lake in the show) and Tentomon Digivolve into Kabuterimon then he flew off to search for a spot where they can rest and Kai shaking every few minutes from a nightmare and Sora calming him down.

"Wow Sora, you're really great with kids." Said Tai.

"Thanks just something I learn from my mom and how is Kari doing?" Said Sora.

"Not good we need to get them out of this heat." Said Tai.

"You know Sora maybe you should be Kai's mom seeing the way you hold him and calming him down in a motherly sort of way." Tease Mimi.

Izzy, Joe, Matt, T.k. and Tai laugh at Mimi's teasing.

"Ha-ha, very funny Mimi, I'm just trying to help Tai with Kai or Kari in anyway I can plus I'm 12 too young to be his mom but old enough to be his sister and we all know how Kai had a hard life, so I'm just trying to be there for him and give Tai a hand because in a way we're all his family." Said Sora.

"Sora right guys Kai didn't really have a family or anyone to be there for him when he needed someone there and I don't know what would happen to T.k. or me if we became orphans like Kai here." Said Matt.

"Even though Kai won't admit it under the tough guy act he actually need us more then he shows." Said Joe.

"That might be true but why won't he let anyone in, why does he have walls around his heart, he won't even let Tai or Kari in or to get past his walls that built around his heart." Said Izzy.

"A simple answer to it is that he afraid to get hurt or have his feelings crush." Said Tai.

While they are talking they heard a voice which turn out to be Kai's.

"M-Mom." Said Kai in his sleep.

**In Kai dream**

"M-Mom is that you why did you leave me, why didn't you want me mom." Said Kai in shock seeing his mother for the first time which actually is Lucemon trying to get Kai back as his servant.

"Because Kai you're a monster."

"I'm not a monsters!" Yelled Kai.

"Yes you are just look at yourself."

Then Kai look at his reflection in a large shard of glass and his eyes widen from his new appearance, his eyes are now wolf like and his spiked brown hair was no longer brown and is now silver with a tinge of black on the tips of his hair and his teeth a little more sharp than it should be, and he had gain wolf like sense's.

"What am I!"

"Like I said you're a monster."

"No I'm not!"

"What will happen if you're friends mostly Tai and Kari if they see you like this, maybe they don't want you gain a family anymore and be happy once they realize you're a freak, I shouldn't have let you live."

Then Kai fell to his knees and grabbing his head yelling at her to stop.

"Just stop please no more!"

"You know it true what I'm telling you."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up already, shut up!"

**Outside of Kai dream and with the others**

As soon Kai started yelling and trashing around the floor of the bus stop, Sora quickly picks him up and tries to calm him.

"Kai it's ok it just a nightmare just open your eyes." Said Sora.

Then Kai open his eyes and sees everyone is shocked by how his eyes look and his new hair color.

"Kai when did you started to feel sick?" Asked Tai.

"When we were a few miles in the desert but I know it not because of the heat like Kari." Said Kai.

"Then what is it?" Asked Izzy.

"I guess we can call it elemental blending because I've felt mine and Kari's crest reacting to each other causing some kind of reaction to something hidden in my DNA and no it's not puberty." Stated Kai.

Then Kai held on tightly to Sora and started crying on her shoulder.

"What wrong Kai?" Asked Sora rubbing the back of the nine year old boy head as he continue to cry on her shoulder.

"I-I saw my mom in the dream saying I'm a monster and she shouldn't have let me live."

"It going to be alright Kai and you're not a monster." Comforted Sora.

"Thanks Sora."

"So are you going to be sick as long as it takes for the change's in your body to be completed." Said Tai.

"That seem about right." Said Kai.

"Ok so get some rest you'll need it." said Tai playing the older brother figure.

"Ok Tai and Sora can I stay on your lap I find it comforting." Said Kai in a sleepy voice.

"Sure you can Kai."

Then Kai rest his head on Sora shoulder and slowly drift to sleep then Kabuterimon came back saying he found a place where they can hide until Kari and Kai are feeling better, then they claim on to the giant bug like Digimon known as Kabuterimon.

They reach the location that Kabuterimon mention, it seem to be a abandon city then they found a cottage to lay low and place Kari and Kai on the same bed seeing there only one bedroom.

"lets see if there any medicine around here." Said Tai.

They look around the cottage and couldn't find any medicine for Kai and Kari.

"Tai."

"Kai you should be in bed while you're still sick." Said Tai.

"I know but Tai."

"What."

"You and Sora put Kari and me in the same bed."

(a/n-they're only nine.)

"I know Kai it the only bed in the cottage so you're going to have to share with her for the mean time ok Kai."

"I think so."

"How are you feeling Kai." Said Tai.

"A little ok and I notice two of my sense's change." Said Kai.

"Which one's?" Question Tai.

"My hearing and smell sense's has increased greatly and also I can sense danger when something or someone is going to harm me in anyway." Stated Kai.

"Ok now go back to bed" Spoke Sora as she notice Kai talking to Kai.

"Ok Sora." Kai replied.

Then Kai went back to bed.

"Tai, I found a hospital close by on my computer we can get the medicine for Kari and Kai there." Said Izzy.

"Great so Izzy, Matt, and I will go get the medicine while Mimi, Sora, Joe and T.k. stay here with Kai and Kari encase of any trouble." Said Tai.

"Sounds good to me." Said Joe.

"Don't worry Tai, I'll take good care of Kai and Kari for you." said Sora, 'The small kid has really grown on me.'

Then Tai, Izzy and Matt want to get the medicine.

**with Tai and his group**

They have gotten to the hospital trying to the right medicine for Kari and Kai.

"Which one of these bottles the right one?" Asked Tai frustrated.

"I don't know it hard to read them the worlds are too so small." Replied Matt.

"Found it!" Called out Izzy.

"Are you sure?" Said Tai questionly.

"Yes." Replied Izzy.

When they got out of the hospital they were attack by Machinedramon.

"Izzy! get that medicine to Kari and Kai!" Yelled Tai.

"Ok!" He yelled back.

Agumon warp Digivolve too... Wargreymon.

Gabumon warp Digivolve too... MetalGarurumon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" shout Metalgarurumon as he attack Machinedramon, "Terra Force!" shout Wargreymon as he also attack Machinedramon, then Tai and Matt saw a missile heading towards the cottage.

**With Sora and her group**

"Sora! there a missile heading towards us!" Shouted T.K.

"Joe take Kari and I'll get Kai, let's get everyone out of here.

They got out of the cottage and into a office complex there they met up it with Izzy.

"Izzy where Tai and Matt?" Asked Mimi.

"Fighting Machinedramon." Answer Izzy.

"Sora put me down, I have to go help them." Kai spoke up.

"No Kai you're too sick to go into action!" Scold Sora.

"I don't care and besides Kari is in worse shape than I am, and I know how to take care of myself!" yelled Kai.

"Sora right Kai please let Matt and Tai handle this." Said Joe.

"Yeah and beside you can hardly move." Said Mimi.

"I don't care." Replied Kai.

Then Tai and Matt with their Digimon in their arms defeated from the battle with Machinedramon forcing them to retreat.

"Thank god you guys are safe." Said Tai.

"You can thank T.k. for that." Replied Sora.

"Izzy give Kari and Kai the medicine." Said Tai.

"Ok." Came Izzy voice.

Then Izzy gave them the medicine.

"Thanks" Kai thank Izzy.

"Don't mention it, glad I could help." Said Izzy.

"Tai." Spoke Kai.

"Yeah Kai." Replied Tai.

"Danger." Kai said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tai.

"Machinedramon is about to destroy the building." Said Kai.

"We gotta get out of here!" Yelled Mimi.

"You guys go, I'll handle Machinedramon." Said Kai.

"Have you gone mad!" Yelled Matt.

"Okamimon is the only one who can go mega right now and Tai and Matt Digimon are too injured to fight another round." Said Kai.

"I'm going to." said Kari weakly.

"No Kari, you stay with Tai, ok Okamimon time to kick some metal Digimon butt." Said Kai.

"Ok Kai." Spoke Okamimon.

Okamimon Dark Warp Digivolve too... Kurai Enrō Okamimon.

Then Kai got out of Sora's hold and claim on to Kurai Enrō Okamimon back then ran off to face Machinedramon.

"That is one crazy nine year old boy." Said Matt.

Mimi/Joe/Izzy all said "you got that right."

"Does he ever listen when someone tells him no!" Yelled Tai.

"It's alright Tai, he knows what he doing." Said Kari.

"I sure hope so." Said Sora.

**With Kai**

"Dark Flame Tornado!" Yelled Kurai Enrō Okamimon trying to draw Machinedramon attention.

"Destroy him Kurai Enrō Okamimon." Said Kai as he get off Kurai Enrō Okamimon back.

With Tai and the others

"We can see the battle from here and it a pretty tense battle." Said Tai.

"I hope Kurai Enrō Okamimon is doing alright along with Kai since he in battle badly sick." Said Agumon.

"Yeah same here." Said Kari.

"How you feeling Kari?" Asked Tai.

"A little better." Replied Kari.

"Dang Kai's Digimon is something else." Said Matt.

"Yeah and so is Kai, they're strong enough to defeat all of us at once." Said T.k.

Then Kari Crest of Light started to glow as did her Digivice.

"Uh guys my crest is glowing." Kari said.

Then everyone turn to see kari's crest and Digivice lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Something must be happening to Kai." Said Kari as Izzy's conclusion might be correct about the Crest of Light and Dark supporting one another.

**with Kai**

"Giga Cannon!" shouts Machinedramon as he release a energy like blast at Kai.

"Dark wolf shield!" yelled Kurai Enrō Okamimon protecting Kai but end up getting hit by the blast then Machinedramon pick Kurai Enrō Okamimon up with his jaw and started to crush him.

Kai drop to his knees feeling the same pain that his Digimon is feeling as if they are connected.

"Stop please you're hurting him!" Yelled Kai trying to get the evil digimon to stop but no use, Machinedramon just simply laugh at the reaction from the young human child.

"I said stop!"

Then a black light from Kai's crest burst around Kai and when it die down there stood a wolf humanoid version of Kai then that same light from his crest cover him and Kurai Enrō Okamimon is reverted back into Okamimon.

Wolf Bio-Merge Digivolution (in a female computer like voice) coming from Kai's Dark Digivice.

Okamimon wolf bio-merge Digivolve too...

Kai and his Digimon became one by a bunch of data surrounding them as they become one powerful Digimon known as Okamikishimon (okami kishi= wolf knight).

"Whoa did we became one, Okamimon." Said Kai.

"Yes and we are Okamikishimon now."

(Okamikishimon is a ultra mega level digimon and the final form of okamimon only by having strong bond with his human partner and wolf bio-merge digivolution and his attacks are dark wolf flame vortex, doomday flame blade, destroyer claw and wolf knight shield.)

"Giga Cannon!" yelled Machinedramon releasing an attack at the ultra mega Digimon but Okamikishimon use Wolf Knight Shield to protect itself from the attack then he use Destroyer Claw follow by Doomsday Flame Blade, then Machinedramon fade into data showing he has been defeated for good.

**Tai and the others**

"Man Kai and Okamimon new Digimon form is epic!" Said Tai.

"but how did Kai and Okamimon become one being" said Izzy.

"Glad he on our side." said Matt.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to pick a fight with him." Said Joe.

Then Okamikishimon walk up to them and reverted back into Kai and Okamimon.

"Kai what was that Digimon call?" Asked Sora.

"Okamikishimon the final form of Okamimon and he's a ultra level digimon and can only achieve by Bolf Bio-Merge Digivolution by Okamimon having a strong bond to his partner."

"That really something but, Kai how long are you going to stay in that wolf monster like form?" Asked Mimi.

"Yeah what cause that and are you still sick?" Asked Tai.

"No I'm no longer sick because the change's are finally finish and I can change in or out of this form when I want to and as for what cause it, was the sight of seeing Okamimon being crush in Machinedramon jaw."

"I don't think you should because I think you look cute in that form." Tease Kari.

"yeah you look like a cute little puppy." Said Sora.

"Watch what you say." growled kai.

Then Kai reverted back into his human form.

"Who next that we have to face." Said Kai.

"Piedmon."

"He the last one of The Dark Masters." Said Tai

"Then lets get going." Said Kai.

Then they went off to face Piedmon.


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: I don't own anything form of Digimon series just okamimon and kai.

The Chosen Child of Darkness.

**A few days later**

It been awhile since Machinedramon was defeated and the group heading toward Piedmon location, not knowing where it is.

_'I wonder why Lucemon chose me for and from what I learn he been lock away for years by the ancient Digimon because he was trying to take over the digital world but still why did he chose me.'_ Thought Kai.

Kari notice Kai's downcast look and thought he was sad about something and decides to talk to him about it.

"Kai." Said Kari trying to get his attention.

"Yes Kari." Kai replied.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked.

"No why you ask?" Kai question.

"Because you seem sad about something." Kari said.

"Well I am because I don't know what the real reason why Lucemon chose me for, and what my 'mom' said in a dream calling me a monster when we collapse back at the desert and seeing that other form, I have makes me think that I'm really am a monster." Spoke Kai.

"Kai, you're not a monster, you are Kai and in that other form you look like nothing a monster should be, and when this is all over you're going to have a family." Reassure Kari.

Tai and Sora overheard the conversation and walk along with them.

"Kari right Kai no matter what you always have us by your side, even when this is all over for us leaving you on you're own to face any danger that Lucemon cause to the Digital World and our world and your quest or fate as a Chosen Child is far from over and you have all of us for support." Said Tai.

"Beside Your other form makes you look like a cute little puppy." Said Sora.

"Hey don't forget about us." Spoke up Izzy.

"Yeah you know we have your back as well." Spoke up T.k.

"I'm with T.k." Said Matt

"You know you can always come to us if you need something." Said Mimi.

"You know I got your back no matter what." Said Joe.

"You know I'm always there if you need some big sisterly advice." Said Sora.

"Thanks everyone." Came Kai voice.

"Isn't this sweet the chosen children comforting their young Chosen Child of Darkness." Said Piedmon.

"What are you talking about." Said Kai.

"You don't know do you." Said Piedmon.

"What is that we don't know." Said Tai.

"Ha-Ha, that the Chosen Child of Darkness is suppose to be the mindless slave of Lucemon or some dark Digimon and in time the Chosen Children will confront him and correct him for his wrongs." Said Piedmon.

Kai's eyes widen and fell to his knees from what he heard Piedmon say.

"That can't be true." Muttered Kai.

"Your lying, Kai! don't listen to him." Said Tai.

"He lying Kai to get you to turn on us." Said Kari.

"But it the truth, you know they are not really you're friends, they're just simply using you so why don't you come back as Lucemon top fighter and help take over the Digital World." Said Piedmon.

"Please Kai don't listen to him." Came Sora voice.

Kai begin tremble and unable to tell who was telling the truth.

"Two ways to free Lucemon from his prison which are you're included in both of those ways" said Piedmon.

"What are those ways." Said Izzy.

"He'll use his crest to free Lucemon on his own free will or have it taken by force by Lucemon Digimon." Said Piedmon.

The group rush over to Kai when tears started coming down his face, Kari pull him into hug and Tai putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why me, why am I the one that have to free Lucemon from his prison." Said Kai in broken monotone voice.

"That because you're "unique" little human child." Said Piedmon.

"How am I unique?" Asked Kai

"You're not a normal human." Piedmon stated.

"You mean the change's, the elemental blending." Said Izzy.

"Yes do you know what you are." Said Piedmon as he eyed kai.

"No" Said Kai.

"Then I'll tell you, you're a dark wolf Digimon mix with human but sadly you have no powers that I'm not sure of, just the traits of a wolf and the wolf like humanoid form that you can change into." Piedmon stated.

"Is that why he look like the way is he now." Said Tai.

"Ha-ha' yes."

Then Kai got up to his feet and change into his second form.

"Kai what are you doing." Said Kari.

"He came into his sense's."

"No, Kai!, you can't do this." said Tai and Sora.

Wolf Bio-Merge Digivolution (in a female computer like voice) coming from Kai dark digivice.

Okamimon Wolf Bio-Merge Digivolve too... Okamikishimon

"What are you doing Kai, why did you and Okamimon Wolf Bio-Merge." Said Kari.

Okamikishimon didn't answer her instead he just look at Piedmon.

"Destroyer Claw!" Shout Okamikishimon as he aim his attack towards Piedmon face but piedmon dodge it.  
"Trump Sword!" Shout Piedmon.

"Doomsday Flame Blade!" Shout Okamikishimon.

The two attacks collided and there was a massive shock wave from the collided attacks.

Before Piedmon could blink he was hit with Dark Wolf Flame Vortex and Piedmon was defeated and Okamikishimon change back into Kai (in his human form) and Okamimon.

"You had me worry that you might have turn on us." said Tai.

"Never."

Then Kari wrap Kai into a hug.

"Please don't do that again."

"Why kari?"

"Because I don't want to lose you again!"

"Ok Kari I won't."

Then they all notice that spiral mountain was gone and the world around them became a dark void and Kai's crest starts glowing.

"Darkness zone!" (deletes its opponents)

The attack hit eight of Chosen Children and their digimon then they were gone.

"No! what did you do with my friends" demand Kai.

"I just simply deleted them." Said Apocalymon.

(while Kai change into his second form) "I won't let this stand, Okamimon!"

"Do I even need to answer."

Wolf Bio-Merge Digivolution (in a female computer like voice) coming from Kai dark digivice.

Okamimon Wolf Bio-Merge Digivolve too... Okamikishimon.

"Why fight against your destiny, you are meant to fight for master Lucemon." Said Apocalymon.

"I don't care, I'm changing my destiny let this be an example for anyone, ok Okamimon you're in control!"

"So be it."

"Death Claw!" Shout Apocalymon.

"Destroyer Claw!" Shout Okamikishimon countering Apocalymon death claw and then Apocalymon use crimson lighting(Bloody Stream):Transforms a claw into Myotismon's upper body, which attacks)

But Okamikishimon counter it with his Doomsday Flame Blade and cut through his attack then hit Apocalymon with his Dark Wolf Flame Vortex.

When the flames and smoke was gone there stood Apokarimon (creepy mode)

"after all that he's still standing!"

Then Apokarimon release attack after attack at Okamikishimon while he try to dodge them, then Okamikishimon was out of sight and Apokarimon look around for Okamikishimon.

Then Okamikishimon appear behind Apokarimon then use destroyer claw right through Apokarimon back and coming out of his chest and Apokarimon said his last word to Okamikishimon.

"There will be more of master Lucemon Digimon coming for you, because your Crest of Darkness is the key and ways to free Lucemon."

Then Okamikishimon pull his arm back as Apokarimon fade into data and his friends came back

Then they were in the digital world where they see Gennai standing in front of them and Okamikishimon reverted back into Kai (in his human form) and Okamimon.

"Chosen Children peace has been brought to the Digital World and you have finish your quest and now because of that your Digimon can't go to the real world unless they want to." Said Gennai.

"Agumon?" Asked Tai.

"Sorry we're staying here Tai this is our home but not sure about Kai and Okamimon, plus other Digimon need us here."

"Now you best get going home before the gate to the Digital World close's leaving you here for good." Said Gennai.

"Sir what about Okamimon and I." Said Kai.

"Ah the Chosen Child of Darknes your quest is over for now and the path is set by the choices you make and I see a lot of good ahead of you." Said Gennai.

"Can Okamimon come with me to the real world?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Gennai, I promise I will always make the right choice's and stay on the right path." Said Kai.

"I know you will."

Then the group said their goodbyes to their Digimon except for Kai and Okamimon because they're not separating just yet and then when through the portal.

The real world

Kai watch his friends reunite with their families and he was glad to see them with their families and yet sad at the same time because he has no family waiting for him to come home but that what he learn to get use to.

Then Kari walk's up to Kai and take his hand and guide him to her parents being careful not to make Okamimon fall from Kai shoulder.

"So this is the Kai that I hear so much about from Tai and Kari." Said Yuuko.

"Yes and this guy on my shoulder is Okamimon, he's my Digimon partner and best friend." Said Kai.

"We're adopting Kai! you should haveve told me, Kari!" Yelled Tai.

"So Kai do you have a last name." Said Yuuko.

"No I don't."

"So Kai do want to be part of our family." Said Susumu.

"Wait you still want me in your family, you're aren't one bit afraid by my wolf like appearance and my abilities?" Kai asked.

"So that just mean you're just unique it's not what you are what counts it's who you are that matters." Said Yuuko.

"I would love to be part of your family."

"Kai you better put me in the digivice, so people won't freak out seeing a Digimon." Said Okamimon.

"Ok."

So Kai put his dark digivice in front of Okamimon and he went inside it.

Then Kai and The Kamiya family went to the adoption department to get the adoption paper for Kai.

**At the adoption department**

"Well here are the papers for the adoption of Kai so just sign and Kai you have to sign this as well." Said employee.

They sign the papers.

"Ok and you are now Kai's official adoptive parents and for you Kai your full name is now Kai Kamiya."

Then they went to the store and bought a new mattress for Kai but he told them just to buy the mattress and when they got the mattress.

They went home and he let Okamimon out of the digivice and place his mattress on the floor next to Kari and Tai's bunk bed and he told his new adoptive parents everything about him.

When it was time for bed for the Kamiya kids went to their room and before Kari got to her bed, she notice Kai curl up in his bed with Okamimon sleeping by his feet then Kari got to her bed and took one last glance at Kai.

"He's going to be happy for now on because he never has to be alone anymore just what I wanted for him, 'hmm' a boy and his wolf." Said Kari.

then Kari went to sleep.

The End


End file.
